


Secrets Reveled

by Aquietwriter25



Category: The River (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What nightmare have I have every night since I was 9 years old?*, finding themselves trapped once again the crew heads deeper into the Amazon to try to find a way out. Little did they know Lincoln harbored a dangerous secret which changes everything, it will take all of Emmet's strength and love to save his son from the Bounina. Lincoln/Emmet fatherly comfort, Tess/Emmet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A father's remorse

A/N Since this series was seriously stupidly taken off air, I thought I would do my own version of what should happen next. Of course I'm gonna do a mostly Emmet/Lincoln comfort, since there relationship I think was the main key to the series.

Gene: Horror/hurt/comfort

Rated: R

Emmet/Lincoln comfort Tess/Emmet.

Summery: *What nightmare have I have every night since I was 9 years old?*, finding themselves trapped once again the crew heads deeper into the Amazon to try to find a way out. Little did they know Lincoln harbored a dangerous secret which changes everything, it will take all of Emmet's strength and love to save his son from the Bounina.

Secrets reviled

Chapter 1

It had taken Emmet nearly an hour to get rid of his shock, of course being in the Amazon and having his crew slowly diminished he really shouldn't have been surprised. When he had been rescued and they had finally started heading out of the River after the scare with Lincoln, he really should've expected that the Buonia wouldn't just let them leave. He would be surprised if it ever allowed them to leave, after all the secrets he had harbored from the creäture he could tell it was beyond enraged.

Currently the Explorer resided on the boat, after along day of planning the crew with an anonymous vote decided there next best course of action would be to travel on foot, not the smarter of all plans but it really was there only option at the moment. Eye's keeping straight head Emmet shifted in his seat as he leaned further back, despite his good health it was even starting to weigh on him.

He knew he had to be strong though, especially for his son who had seen more of the Boiuna than even he. Due to the possession that had just taken place not even 2 days prior he was the weakest out of everyone, both mentally and physically drained it was Lincoln who would need his strength and protection. He had alot to make up to everyone, from Tess to Lincoln.

Especially Lincoln.

Looking back on all he had done there was several things he wouldn've done differently, his wife had told him not to go, told him he should take a break from Exploring and try making up with Lincoln who he hadn't talked to in over a year due to constant arguments. Of course Emmet had ignored her, to engulfed in the wounderousment of the Amazon. He had been looking for Magic all his life after all, he loved his show really he did. It had given him a chance to be himself again after his daughter died, of course instead of being grateful to have Lincoln he had craved more.

More adventure, more experiences.

Not even a month in the Amazon and he had come to regret it, they already had a few close encounters and despite Russ's pleas to turn around he had stupidly pressed on. Losing their first crew member had been Emmet's first mistake, having found out the man was sick and sadly passed away. Even so they had kept going, resulting in Jonas to be taken next, of course part of the blame was on him since he had warned the younger camera man not to tape a sacred burial that they had privilegely came across during there Travels.

That was the first time Emmet had felt slight guilt although in a way he thought he had gotten what he deserved, of course he had been surprised to say the least when he spotted Jona's with his rescue Crew unaffected and healthy. Emmet was no fool during Lincoln's possession he knew that Joan's had tried to kill him, not that he blamed him but this hadn't just been about him anymore. He had shot his son his baby boy and almost lost his life due to Jonan's revenge, which gratefully thanks to Jahel and his wife he had a second chance.

Remorse had taken over Emmet as he came to realize the fate that had come over Russ, he never wanted his friend to die. Russ had been one of the only Crew members who had stood up to him telling Emmet it was a bad idea, now looking back he wished he would've listened. Although by then it prob wouldn't have made much of a difference, Rabbits death which he had watched from Clarks tapped Cameras had been saddening to say the least.

Although he had been cross with the younger Female for leaving him in the middle of nowhere he couldn't really say he blamed her, by then despite seeing his friend's death which had been swiped away quickly he had gotten to the point of starting to go Magic crazy. Pride shown in the males chest as Tess told Rabbit to find her own way back, and she was lucky that they were even taking her this far. Despite his stupid mistakes Tess had still come out looking for them, they had talked several hours about her affair with Clark.

Despite the hurt feelings Emmet had understood, he hadn't been a very good Husband as of late or a very good father for most of Lincolns life. Like he had said on Camra the day Lincoln was killed, he had alot of making up to do. Tess had forgiven him easily since there only real fight had been before he left for the Amazon.

Lincoln was a whole different story all together, with his showing running on more than 22 years he had missed several pin points in his son's life. From several birthdays which he had always told his son he was with him in spirit yet never showed up for his party's, or Lincoln's high school Graduation which only came once in a lifetime. True they had a moment when Emmet slowly drew his son away from the clutches of the Bounina, however the damage had been long done. The fact that it took so long for Lincoln to fight it and the fact he had given himself up in the first place instead of fighting right away told Emmet his son had alot of bitterness in him.

Not that he blamed him.

A soft touch prompted Emmet to jump as his jumbled up thoughts were put on hold due to a hand on his shoulder, gazing up a tired smile crossed the Explorers lips as he was graced with Tess's beautiful face. Forcing his tired body to stand up he took his wife into his arms, before kissing her gently on the lips something he cherished since it had been months as of late that he had last done this.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Tess's eye's warm as she placed a hand on her Husbands cheek who leaned into it, "I'll take over the wheel for a while you look like the dead" she regretted the choice of words as guilt and fear flashed across her Husbands eye's.

"You're a lifesaver" Emmet whispered kissing his wife's cheek one last time before slowly exiting the Bridge, descending down the rusty stairs Emmet started towards his and Tess's room. Which had been like their home ever since Emmet's show had gone on air, just as he reached his destination something made him stop.

Feeling a Parental instinct take over Emmet found his legs leading him somewhere else, before he knew it his legs stopped at the door of Lincoln's and Kurt's room which only Lincoln resided in at the moment, since Kurt was up on deck making sure they would have no un wanted surprise appearances from the Bounina. Standing there for a moment as weights on what he should do sprung in the man's head, Emmet's arm made the choice for him as he slowly pushed open the door, carefully trying to be quiet but providing pointless, since even with the most gentle push the door would creek.

The room which engulfed with darkness had a slight opening of light in it from the open door that wasn't even fully open, the light shown on Lincoln who was sound asleep unaware of his father's presence. It was then that Emmet could really see the full extent on his son's injuries and the toll that had taken over the man.

Lincoln was currently laying on his back so not to break his arm further, which had been due to the constant struggle as he laid on the table trying to fight with the Bounina. His current features were now a glimpse of what they once were, dark circles lay beneath his eye's, his hair scraggly looking and even his posture in his sleep was words enough.

Guilt weighted heavy on Emmet's heart as he gazed at his injured son, none of this would've happened if he had just turned around and allowed the people's words who loved him to take over. There was nothing he could do about it now however, what is done is done all he could do was try his best to make it up to Lincoln and hope one day they could have the father son love that both of them wanted.

Standing there for a minute or two more soaking up his son's appearance, Emmet slowly started to shut the door, just as it was closing all the way the Explorer stumbled forward in shock as a piercing scream erupted throughout the Magus.

Which was coming from Lincoln.

A/N Well there's chapter 1 kinda long, but I thought you guy's would like to read a really long story and chapters since there's not to many stories on there.


	2. Lincoln's nightmare

A/N Even though not many people read it I still love the idea of this fan fiction, so i'm gonna keep going with it lol anyway onto chapter 2.

Lincoln's Dream*

"What's going on?" Lincoln studded quietly his gaze landing on and around the boat, no one could be seen near or far which was weird since someone should've been steering the boat. Cautiously walking down the rickety stairs the young male slowly headed towards his parents room, which showed signs of life for the light was on, the door slightly cracked open. "Dad?" Lincoln whispered softly pushing the door open, reviling that there indeed was no one in the room.

Going to walk back out the door Lincoln quickly turned around, only to jump slightly startled, at the sight of his dad in the doorway. Something didn't seem quite right about the man, as if the cold smirk on his father's face wasn't enough, the coldness in his eye's were.

"Dad you startled me" Lincoln placed his hand on his heart, trying to calm down his rapid heart beat,which had suddenly sped up at the scare. "Where is everyone?" he asked slightly dreading the answer, as Emmet's features slowly upturned to an even creepier smile.

"Why there dead son" Emmet's voice not his own but of the Bounina, although Lincoln wouldn't have known that as the Demon possessed many traits,including disguising his voice morphing it at will.

"Dead! what happened!? when I went to bed everything was fine" Lincoln's voice rose in hysterics, mom...Lena..Kurt...Jahel, they couldn't all really be dead could they?.

"The Bounina took us all by surprise one by one it dragged them into the water" Lincoln felt disgusted at the pleased smile on his father's face, this couldn't be his father, his father would never allow something like this to happen, he would play alone though.

"And you did nothing to stop it!" Lincoln's fists clenched as he let out a soft snarl.

"Of course I did" although Emmet's features didn't seem to be one of alarm, "the Bounina was going to kill you so I did what I had to".

"Kill me? but..why?" Lincoln felt his heart beat faster, his father couldn't possibly know his secret could he?".

Emmet slowly ventured forward tell he was stopped right in front of his son, the man placed both hands on his sons shoulders, which instead of warm were Ice Cold.

"You know why" Emmet whispered "you got something you need to tell me son? not hiding any Secrets are you?".

"Secrets" Lincoln stammered "of course not why would you get a silly idea like that", fear coursed through his body as his father's Cheery demeanor changed in a blink of an eye.

"Don't lie to me!" Emmet snarled as he pushed Lincoln onto the ground, with surprising inhuman strength. "You're really what the Bounina wants! You caused this, if you just would've come clean to you're mother warned her of th dangers that inhabited this place none of this would've happened, there here because of you!".

"No!" Lincoln covered his ears refusing to listen to his father's harsh words, although he knew that he was right, it had been his fault. "I never meant for this to happen! I was trying to do the right thing!".

"Being thrown in a Psych Ward screaming you're father's name over and over again as I killed you're family in your mind each day was that right to hide Lincoln?", by now the Bounina's voice leaked out of Emmet's body. An inhuman smirk crossing Emmet's lips, "face it Lincoln you just let me torture you and torture you until I forced you not to utter a word, you're weak, a nobody and soon you're family,your friends will be mine!".

"Stay away from them!" Lincoln snarled a boot of bravery enabling his system, "they didn't do anything to you it's me you want you know of my power, how I'm able to get the source stronger,leave them and take me".

"Now where's the fun in that? no Lincoln I'm going to have fun with this they will see me slowly destroy you and then they'll be right along with you, there's Magic out there Lincoln there's Magic out there".

Within seconds Lincoln found his world spinning, his vision slowly got blurred as everything around him slowly started to disintegrate. Struggling to see what was in front of him, the young man let out a pained gasp as a burning feeling took over his skin. Voices could be heard, one out of the groups which sounded alot like his mother was crying, shouting was also heard along with a firm yet familiar voice which washed over him like a calm rain.

"Son wake up!".

A/N Well there you go since he's been having nightmares, I thought the best bet to do would to put what one of his nightmare's was like hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
